


knees

by raininouterspace



Series: song fics [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Band Fic, Cute, Cute Ending, F/F, Girl Band, Girls Kissing, Happy Ending, Hot, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininouterspace/pseuds/raininouterspace
Summary: the moment alexa had entered the stage, luca was sure of it - she was the missing piece of the band.and luca would do whatever it takes to get her to join.
Relationships: alexa x luca
Series: song fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026841
Kudos: 1





	knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my angel mai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+angel+mai).



> this is inspired by the fact calum from 5sos deadass said he "got on his knees for ashton to join the band" and my mind went hah must've been a good bj- I'm deeply sorry everyone
> 
> also I'm bad at love so this is pretty crappy

hands waving at me, adrenaline filled teenagers yelling out our names, so loud I thought my eardrums were gonna burst any second.

they were here to see me, to see us, to see the raging rebels.  
to watch us play, to listen.

whatever imagination I had had of our first ever performance, this was everything I couldnt even imagine, and that but two times better.  
the screams filled my lungs with air, my heart with fire and my body with overflowing waves of energy.

the show was over faster than my mind could process, I was stuck in a daze the whole time, my voice doing its work automatically and my drumsticks dancing on the drums entirely out of the routine burned in my mind and veins through hours of practice.

and then we were tumbling backstage, all three of us, with sara at the front, shrugging off her tight leather jacket in a haste and throwing it somewhere in the back of our designated room.  
sierra was the fastest to get to the couch and immediately spread all over it, leaving us two to take a seat on the floor.  
I was thankful for my baggy jeans at that moment, watching sierra sigh in discomfort as she tried to adjust her tight leather skirt.

we three, it's always been us against the world. it was us three when we dropped out of school last year, at the age of 17, to become a rock band. it was is three when we signed the record deal with the label, it was us three when we accepted to be the opening act for tinkerbells world tour.

us three, the raging rebels, and we would never be more or less than that. a bunch of girls, trying to live their dream, trying to create a world out of nothing but sound and words.

sara was our main vocalist, with a cocky attitude on stage and the most overused yet still funny jokes ever, our energetic ball of energy and our voice. she was usually the singer, with an amazingly stable voice live and a range higher than most female singers in the rock scene.

sierra was a queen on the keyboard and an amazing guitarist as well, able to produce and play melodies so complex I was usually out in the first few seconds. she was more of a skater girl, if you would try to put her in a category, though she usually didn't care about standards like that.  
her style was just as chaotic and all over the place as her, a trademark of hers and just... her.  
sierra was just weird and eccentric and sometimes a little lost, and her life revolved around the melodies on her papers and the black and white keys underneath her hands.

I was sort of their leader I guess, sara sometimes called me "the man we didn't need but still got", referring to my short hair and pretty boyish style. the drummer, the leader, the background voice - I was just there to fill the gaps, in my view. I was there to fill what the other two couldnt fill, there to make us complete. to bring them home drunk after a night out, to add that missing lyric to the new song, to hold the beat on stage.

I'm not a confident person, but within us three, within the raging rebels, I was ready to see my importance just as clearly as I saw the need to have sierra and sara here.

weve always been three and would always be - until our manager had called me three weeks ago, just shortly before we would start preparing to accompany the rock sensation tinkerbell around the world.  
they wanted us to add a bassist, someone to add some depth to the band, apparently. said three is not enough, we need more.

one more person, that sounded so easy.

but it wasnt, and just like I had expected the other two had protested loudly, my stomach turned at the thought too.  
we were a band, we were three and we didnt need anyone else. we only needed us.

you cant just expect us to suddenly add someone to something so important, so intimate as a band that was formed three years ago, consisting of friends who had known each other most their life. we had spent our childhood and teens preparing to go on stage, how could we just randomly put another person, a stranger, in our middle and... continue?

I was so against the idea.  
until sierra dragged us out to watch tinkerbell perform, now that our opening act was over.

they entered the stage, millions of fans roaring at the sight of the lead singer sam walking up to his mic stand, guitar lazily slung over his shoulder. behind him was kim, a korean boy, on the keyboard and guitar, waving at the crowd happily.  
kaylin, drummer and the only girl in the band, aside from their bassist joanna, sat down at her drums, twirling the sticks skillfully and winking at the fans.  
yeah no, I was already dead before the start.

but... where was joanna? the blonde girl with her loud voice and iconic pink plateau shoes was missing, someone else taking her place instead, which caused a wave of confused yells from the crowd.

sam stood infront of the unknown bassist, lifting his mic and smiling widely at the fans.

"good evening everyone, I'm so excited to see you all! I hope you're ready?" the fans cheered and I found myself screaming along, the excitement buzzing in my veins. sierra was yelling too, while sara seemed to be a little out of it but she smiled widely nonetheless.

"I see you all are asking yourself, wheres joanna? well, she sadly didnt feel good enough to perform today - you dont need to worry though, shell be up and about tomorrow!"

he motioned behind him and the replacement for joanna walked up front.

"let's give my lil sister a big round of applause! alexa is the only reason the show tonight is even able to play, and let me tell you, she'll be fantastic!"

the crowd was ecstatic to welcome sams little sister on stage, while I found myself completely captivated by alexa.  
at first glance, she had the visuals of any random girl on the street - brown eyes, long brown curls flowing over her shoulders and a neither slender nor muscular stature, she looked like she did a lot of sports but not for competition, just for fun.

at second glance, she was a masterpiece. her nose was carefully crafted and placed just right in her slim face, the cheek bones a delicate feature compared to the sharp jawline.

the tight shirt fit her body just right, the shorts she wore matching it well and enhancing her quite nice thighs.

yeah no, I didnt stare at her that long of course i wouldnt be able to memorize every single logo pinned on the clohes-

I mean who was I kidding, by the time I had gotten myself out of it, she was already back in her place and the first song had started, sam singing along with his fans.

the band was amazing, the song catchy and I was up on my feet the minute the drums started getting heavier, the atmosphere buzzing with electricity. sierra and sara jumped with the crowd and I got pulled in, yet somewhere in the back of my head a voice was silently crying about how there was gonna be a solo song by joanna and fuck I wanted to hear Alexas voice so badly-

she had killed the bass lines so far, playing with a kind of energy I had never seen before. her body moved with the beat, enhancing me and keeping my eyes lined on her.

you could feel what she was feeling, just by watching her and that was incredible.

at that time I was almost ready to go up and ask her to play for me, join the band. become one of us, bless our songs with her energy and those incredible magical bass lines.

the thing that really pushed that decision to be final was the solo though.  
joanna would usually sing a short part without anything but the drums in the back, before a drop and kim taking over followed by sam and then the end.

alexa got up, taking the mic off the stand and you could feel how the crowd went silent, anticipation and excitement bubbling up as she took a deep breath and shook her head, before starting the solo without missing a beat.

her voice was... something like heaven, but hell at the same time.  
deep, and rough, and it reminded me of rainy evenings for some reason.  
comforting but sad and a little angry at the same time. real.

she finished with a growl that... uh... did some things to my mind and body and I knew, as I was standing there, breathless and in a daze like I had just ran a marathon or something, I had to get alexa to join.

she was the fourth part of us, she was what we needed. no matter how long we had thought it was us three, it had always been meant to be four.

I turned to look at sierra and we exchanged a look that said everything. sara nodded absentmindetly at us, eyes fixated on alexa still.

I spoke first after we had left, when we were back in our hotel room, laying on the couch together.  
"we need her."

none of the two relied, but their silence gave me permission - I was free to go and ask her, to do whatever i want.

I shouldnt have felt so happy, but I did. I felt ecstatic. like the world was at my feet and I felt ready to go and explore every corner of it.

tinkerbell was in the same hotel, three floors down and I knocked softly. kim opened the door, smiling as he recognized me.  
"you're, luca? right?"

"yes, that's me", I nodded, "is alexa anywhere?"

"sure." he turned around and raised his voice a little. "alexa! somebody wants to speak to you!"

and then the door was closed and it was just her and me in the hallway. I felt like I couldnt breath anymore, but I somehow still managed to tell her that I needed to talk to her and I even somehow was able to guide her to our hotel room and into mine.

we sat down on my bed and I wished I had cleaned up, now this goddess was sitting in between my opened can of soda and a magazine I had stolen from sierra out of boredom.

"what is it now?" her voice was just as deep and rough as on stage, but the edges had softened and there was no anger anymore. maybe comfort instead?

"uhm... I wanted to ask you if you- if you wanted to maybe join the raging rebels? like, as our bass?"

"what-"

"please." god, whatever it was, I was ready to do it. I needed her. right now, she needed to say yes.

"dude, why would I go and join some random band? I dont know yall, and I've never even listened to you music."

"i- we want you. we want you, you're so amazing. we would be willing to get to know you, we could make some changes to adjust to your style and properly add you- we just..."

"no", she shook her head cockily and I noticed a glint in her eyes, like she was just playing.

I needed to get her to say yes, no matter the cost-

I got up, sighing quietly to myself and kneeling down on the floor, infront of alexa. her legs were pretty muscular, I noticed.

"please join us - at least consider it? like, two or three sessions and then you can decide?"

a smirk danced across her pretty face, she leaned down- her breath smelled nice, of some spicy food she must've eaten before I interrupted.

"you're so desperate you would get on your knees for me, hm?"

"what-" 

she leaned down some more and at first I thought she was going to like, slap me or something and tell me off, but - she kissed me.

it was hungry and wild and just as rough as her voice, hot on my skin and fire in my heart.

two hours later, I was stumbling back into the hotel room, sara was sprawled out across the floor and sierra on top of her. both gasped as they noticed me, which pulled a proud smile from my raw kissed lips.

god damn, those two hours had been one wild ride. and amazing. and just... so wild and real and I think I'm going crazy help-

"she said yes", I whispered, "she said she'll come and go to a recording session with us, and then well see about legal stuff and shit like that."

three weeks later, I was back again, in a different hotel room and in a different context. celebrating the first official stage with alexa as a member of the band. the first time we had been four and it was amazing.

alexa was laying on her back, wearing nothing but her underwear, sipping a glass of wine and looking like a tragic queen, while I was too wasted to stand upright.

"your neck looks pretty", she commented, her australian accent mixing with the slur of the alcohol in her veins, "I think I'm gonna buy that shade of lipstick more often from now on."


End file.
